Marliett
by Rosalina MX
Summary: Un pedido, No se me ocurre algún resumen bueno, solo lean y disfruten si no lárguense


RMX: Hola Gente bonita que lee mis historias sin importarle lo absurdas que sean, Hoy les traigo un pedido que me hizo Alex y pues espero que sea de tu agrado especialmente:

Era una noche tranquila para las personas de chile estaba lloviendo y gracias a ello la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus hogares, pero con dos jóvenes...

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué estás aquí Alex?- una chica le pregunto a su amigo llamado Alex

-Por Molestarte Julieta-el nombrado siguió viendo la Televisión como si nada. Unos golpes desesperados y débiles sonaron de la puerta y ellos dos fueron a atender abrieron y un joven de unos 15 años estaba ahí todo empapado y lleno de lodo cargando una mochila en sus mano y una chica desmaya en su espalda

-disculpen las molestias… podemos pasar la noche-apenas logro pronunciar las palabras "Julieta" asintió un poco sorprendida-…Gra…cias…-pudo apenas pronunciar antes de caer desmayado en el suelo

Minutos después

La niña que aparentaba unos 11-12 años fue despertando poco a poco sentándose en un sofá donde estaba hace unos momentos descansando miro a su alrededor con curiosidad como si quisiera explorarlo, a pesar de que no estaba sola en la habitación ignoraba la presencia de la demás gente que la miraba con preocupación cuando termino de "examinar" en donde se encontraban los miro y les hablo

-¿Qué me miran, en donde estoy y donde está el chico que de seguro me trajo aquí?-hablo muy cortante y fría con ellos como si los odiara a muerte

-Nada, en mi casa y está en ese mueble-contesto juliett tratando de ganarse la confianza de la chica y señalando al chico que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente-Y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Soy Rosa, y él es Mark-aun contestaba fríamente dando por hecho de que no confiaba en ellos-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-parecía que ella les haría el interrogatorio ahora

-soy Alexander y ella es mi amiga Juliett un gusto-contesto el chico de nombre Alexander como si quisiera ser amigo de ella

-ok-solo respondió y se paró hacia Mark lo empezó a mover como quererlo despertar-Despierta Pedazo de flojo mal hecho-trato de despertarlo pero no lo logro asi que opto por el plan "B"-será por las malas entonces-murmuro y sin titubear abofeteo al chico muchas veces hasta que despertó

-Oye para, vaya forma de despertarme más "Cariñosa"-dijo agarrándose las mejillas que las tenía con la marca de los dedos de la chiquilla llamada Rosa que hace unos momentos lo maltrato(N/R: a la otra denme un cubo de agua es mas rápido)después de un rato se controlaron y trataron de agradecer por quedarse la noche aquí

-Como ya saben somos los escritores RMX y MFK, y necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche-

-No me molesta que estén aquí pero mi duda es ¿Qué haces aquí Ramero con mi Onee-chan?-pregunto Juliett hacia el chico

-¿Onee-chan?-pregunto Rosa algo confundida y somnolienta(N/R: osea que medio dormida)

-Tranquila es una complicada Historia el por qué estamos aquí-Mark trato de evitar el tema y dejarlo para otro momento

-Tenemos tiempo cuenta-contestaron al mismo tiempo Juliett y Alex

-Nya-murmuro Rosa se había quedado dormida

-vale, aprovechando se quedó dormida-Mark la miro unos segundos y después continuo con ellos-La cosa se complicó en la casa el Padre de Rosa llego y nos trató de llevar al Mante y no tenemos muy bonitos recuerdos de ahí asi que cuando estábamos a mitad del camino para llegar a Mante…-

Flash Back.

Rosa y Mark estaban en un auto en los asientos traseros, mirando por las ventanas como caía la lluvia, un silencio inundaba ese ambiente hasta que…

-1, 2, 3-Contaron los dos primos y en unos movimientos rápidos abrieron la puerta y saltaron del auto rodando por el suelo mojándose raspándose la piel y llenándose de lodo, el padre de Rosa al notarlo se paró y dio marcha atrás rumbo a ellos, ambos chicos estaban apenas parándose, Mark se encargó de distraer a Fernando(N/R: asi se llama mi padre) y Rosa del equipaje, por suerte estos solo eran dos mochilas llenas de Ropa, ambos tomaron su correspondiente mochila y huyeron por un lado de la carretera escondiéndose por un bosque algo cercano hasta perder el rastro de Fernando.

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso paso y por eso estamos huyendo, pero Rosa perdió la memoria OTRA VEZ-Mark la miraba preocupado mientras la veía dormida

CONRINUARA….

RMX: un inicio bastante corto lo sé pero les prometo que se pondrá más interesante!


End file.
